Here We Are
by xMemoxKidx
Summary: Chaos has taken Earth into her hands, driving out the senshi and sending them to a new world. Usagi must find them again and only then can she finally be happy. What's this? Oops, the Fates made a boo boo.
1. Chapter One

**Authors Comment:**_Going through all my old stories, I stumbled upon one. Originally titled "If Only Love Was Real". I felt I could do better and do something somewhat original. It may be a first, it may be one of many. Who knows, I just hope you like it. Enjoy._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Here We Are**

Silence. It was all she heard. Not a bird was chirping, the sea remained calm and the wind stood still. Where were all the children, who were supposed to be in the jungle gyms, playing and laughing without a care in the world. Where were the adults, who would reprimand their children if they did wrong. The teenagers, who should be out shopping for their next dates and giggling about their first times or future first times?

Usagi Tsukino cautiously looked over her surrounding, nothing moved, not a sound. A feeling of dread began to creep into her chest. She fumbled in her book bag for her communicator. The small compact felt cool against her skin as she pulled it open. Pressing the all-call button, she waited for a minute. No answer. The feeling of dread began to spread through her body. Where were they?!

She tried to remain calm, thinking of where they could be. Was there a senshi meeting today? She didn't have time to think as her feet carried her towards the Hikawa Jinja. Running up the stairs, she began to wonder if the Fates had put these here on purpose. Collapsing at the top, her eyes looked down to see two pairs of feet, each in knee-length boots. She glanced upward, looking into garnet and purples eyes. Something inside her died as she gazed up at the two guardians.

"W-What's going on?"

Pluto and Saturn just looked away, each holding their staff's at an angle. Pluto gracefully bent down and helped Usagi to stand.

"There has been a disruption in the flow of time. It is unsafe to stay here."

"What? Wait! What about the others and Mamo-chan? We can't just leave them!"

Usagi nearly gave into hysterics if Saturn hadn't slapped her. Usagi quieted down and rubbed the burning skin. Her eyes dimmed as she realized there was no hope.

"The others and Endymion have all been sent to another place in time. A sort of alternate future if you will."

"But what exactly is going on to cause all this? What about Crystal Tokyo? Chibi-Usa?"

Usagi once again almost gave into the tears, she clung to Saturn for support and because she was the only one left who would.

"It seems that Chaos has been able to seep into the hearts of the world's inhabitants. Two years from now, the human population will wage a nuclear war against each other, resulting in the destruction of Earth itself."

"What of Luna and Artemis?"

"They too have left with the others. Sent to watch over them until it is time to awaken."

"How will I find them?"

"All will be explained when the time comes."

Pluto lifted her Key staff upwards, a mist surrounding their feet as they were suddenly brought before the Gates of Time. Saturn held the hands of the petite moon princess, squeezing to reassure her that all would be fine.

"Saturn shall accompany you to this world. I must remain here and guard the gates from all intruders. Fear not princess, everything will be fine."

In an action of surprise, Pluto bent down and gave Usagi a small kiss on the cheek. She hugged the girl and tapped the butt of her staff against the ground. The doors gave a groan of protest before slowly opening to the two girls. Usagi looked at Saturn, and she back. Taking each other's hand, Saturn took the first step, and lead her princess into their new home.

Sailor Pluto watched as the doors closed behind them. Tears forming in her eyes as she cursed her position. She wanted nothing more than to be there for her princess. Her fingers clenched and unclenched around the long staff and she gave a sign. She would not wish this position even on Chaos herself. Although…she shook her head.

She walked alone in the mist, coming upon ten glowing star seeds. She gave a soft smile and swished the garnet orb above them. With a whoosh, the star seeds passed through a door and made their way to the same destination as Usagi.

------------

In the middle of the night, the ten star seeds separated and floated to their respectable bodies. Entering the small forms of three girls and seven boys.

The signs of their planets glowed softly on the foreheads of these babies, each gave a soft cry before the glow lured them back to sleep.

------------

Sailor Pluto smiled, soon her princess would be reunited with her court and she too would join them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Comment: **_Thanks to all who reviewd. In answer to __Eternalmoonprincess's__ review. I made a mistake,it's supposed to be nine star seeds. I knew I hated math for a reason..._

_Ooooh a slight twist in the story at the end. Kudos to those who can figure out what's happeneing._

_Enjoy._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Here We Are**

Time had gone by fast for the Lunar princess and her guardian. She had lived in the new world for what seemed like decades, her age never changing. She had questioned Pluto on this, only to be answered that her body waited, while her guardians and prince matured to a similar age. Usagi had matured and grown along with Hotaru. They both were home schooled by a private tutor hired by Pluto. They lived in a small home near the Sanq Kingdom. Usagi sighed, glancing out the window into the morning sky. Hotaru came up behind her, quietly watching her princess and smiling. Tapping the girl on the shoulder, Hotaru signaled to the blond that breakfast was ready. They both headed into the kitchen where they sat and silently ate.

------------

Her violet eyes scanned over the documents in front of her. If she thought being queen was tough, then being Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs was torture. She let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing her temples to stop the on-coming headache.

A knock on the door broke her concentration, she called for them to enter. Five young men walked in, three brunettes, a blonde and ebony haired. They looked around the room, taking in their surroundings. A habit they had yet to break.

"I'm glad you could all be here."

She stood from her desk, at five-foot-five, she was not much taller than the young men who stood in front. Her light brown hair was pulled from the sides into a single braid that rested on her lose hair.

"As you know, Oz has been terminated and Mariemaia has been taken down. There is a new peace among the Sanq Kingdom and colonies. So I'd like to hold a grand festival or sorts, and I was wondering if you would like to be in it."

The young men all thought to themselves, then turned to each other.

"I'm for it!"

"Of course you'd be for it you braided baka."

"Aww Wu-man."

"I'm sure it'd be a wonderful way to settle back into normalcy."

"…"

"Hnn."

"Hiiro…"

"…"

"Trowa!"

"C'mon Q-man, they'll eventually agree."

Quatre gave a sign and turned to the young woman.

"Alright, we'll be glad to join."

------------

Pluto hummed a soft tune. She looked up to the never-ending ceiling, thoughts of her fellow comrades floating in her mind. She waved a hand and the Garnet Orb flew to her. She focused on the aura of Neptune and Uranus, waiting expectantly for the aqua and blond haired couple. What she got, shocked her.

A platinum blonde and a platinum black haired pair sat in what looked like a hanger. They stood conversing with one another before both looked up directly at her. Of course, they didn't know she was watching.

Pluto bit her lip and focused on the aura of the Inner Senshi. She let out an unladylike squeak as the image formed into that of a group of four men. She searched for Luna and Artemis, giving a soft mew as she realized that at least they were somewhat normal.

------------

Milliardo and Noin glanced over their shoulders and were met with empty space. They both could've sworn someone was watching them. Shrugging it off as just paranoia, they headed out of the hanger and into an army vehicle. Once Noin had it started, they drove away from the base and to a nearby town.

"Ririna's holding a festival."

"Oh really? Why?"

"It's been about a year since we've had to fight."

Noin smiled to Milliardo, and he back. She didn't know why, but something had drawn her to him back in the academy. They were like each other's half. She shook her head and glanced over to look at the passing shores.

"It looks restless."

Milliardo looked over to Noin.

"What?"

"The sea, it looks restless."

Milliardo looked over, unable to see what she was talking about. He looked over to her again. Giving her a 'W.T.F' look. Noin just blushed,

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

He laughed and gave her a pat on the back. Noin smiled to herself. The time would be soon enough.

------------

Usagi walked around the small park, inhaling the many scents that flavored the air. She smiled lazily, Hotaru by her side watching the other people around them. She stopped in front of a rose bush, bending down to breath in the sweet aroma. Her eyes watered as memories of her sweet Mamo-chan filtered through her mind. Hotaru looked on sadly, wanting to help her princess, but insure of how to.

"They're beautiful aren't they."

Usagi and Hotaru's head both snapped up at the feminine voice. They looked up to meet the violet eyes of a young woman. She smiled down and Usagi's heart began to pound in her chest.

"Y-Yes…they are."

The young woman extended her hand towards Usagi, who cautiously placed her hand within the extended. They shook and Usagi let out a sharp breath. Shocks of electricity ran up her finger tips and into her brain. Only with one another had she ever felt this way.

Said woman also gave a sharp breath, quickly snatching her hand away, she looked down and back at Usagi.

"My name is Ririna Peacecraft."

"Usagi Tsukino…"

Ririna smiled and took out a flyer from her breast pocket.

"I'm holding a small festival within the Sanq Kingdom and inviting those in neighboring cities. You're welcome to join."

"Thank you."

Usagi took the flyer and pocketed it. Ririna smiled and gave a wave before walking off. Usagi watched her go, before turning to Hotaru and giving her a sad look.

"She reminds me of Mamo-chan…"

Hotaru hugged Usagi and began to lead them home.

------

Hotaru pulled the covers over Usagi's petite form. She flicked the lights off and gave her princess one last glance before softly closing her bedroom door. She crept softly into her own room, shutting the door. Her eyes became a frosty purple as she called upon Saturn's power.

Within a blink she stood, clad in her fuku, in a room of mist.

"Pluto!"

The mist cleared instantly, making way for a tall figure. She too stood in a fuku. A staff that resembled a key held in her hands.

"Saturn"

"You have some explaining to do."

Pluto had the audacity to fake innocence.

"Why Saturn, what ever do you mean?"

Saturn glared at the senshi of Time.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Pluto shuddered, unused to the icy glare of Saturn. Her fingered gripped her staff for support. Why was she afraid of the tiny firefly before her? Saturn let out an inhuman growl.

'_That's why._'

"I'm waiting…"

Pluto sighed, she knew this would happen sooner or later. Granted she was hoping for later.

"Pluto!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat"

"Why is the Prince in the body of a woman?!"

Pluto dropped her staff and her mouth wide open. Did she just say…a woman?


End file.
